Conto de uma Dama
by Loony Black
Summary: ... imaginou um sol brilhando ao lado de fora com pássaros cantantes num mundo em que seu marido e sua filha ainda estivessem vivos. x Gigantescos SPOILERS HP7! x Shortfic em homenagem a...


**o** ... Nymphadora e Ted Tonks. Bom, alô, pessoal. o/ Trouxe uma shortfic deprê - de volta ao bons tempos! - que contrariou muito a mim mesma. É sobre a morte dos dois Tonks; eu admito, nunca gostei muito da Nymphadora, mas a morte deles me revoltou mais do que a morte de Remus. Foi sacanagem! Pô, muita sacanagem, mermão!... Caham, espero que gostem.

Apesar de ser "para" eles, a short é focada na Andromeda - é só assim que eu consigo fazer homenagens. Spoilers do HP7 e afins, angst, Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo aquilo que vocês já sabem. Reviews são gratuitas e alegram muito meus dias! Por favor, mandem, não custa nada. :D

* * *

Era uma vez uma dama descendente de uma família nobre. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos de um bonito tom claro, que costumavam ser ondulados e macios como plumas. Quando ela se virou devagar para olhar no espelho, porém, eles estavam desarrumados e confusos. Seus olhos eram doces e desde sempre transmitiram sua personalidade; mas ali, refletidos no vidro, estavam sem brilho. Sua pele, naturalmente morena e macia como uma pétala, parecia mais branca do que o normal; talvez até doentia. 

Vestia uma cor que detestava, preto, por uma convenção. Esta dama não estava acostumada a seguir convenções; talvez por isso sua imagem lhe pareceu tão estranha. Tão distante, irreal, _diferente_ do que havia sido. Um corpo feminino trajado de negro com uma aparência semelhante a sua, e nada mais do que isso.

Andromeda lutou contra si mesma para pegar a escova de cabelos na mão, e a ergueu como se pesasse uma tonelada. Tudo pesava demais e quase nada significava coisa alguma. Ainda assim, ela escovou os cabelos devagar e calmamente, ignorando seu desejo de abrir mão do mundo a seu redor. _Seu_ mundo, que construíra com tanto esforço e coragem, estava desaparecendo como que por magia na frente de seus olhos - e no lugar dele, ficava apenas o vazio.

O vazio tomava esta dama assim como a luz cinza que vinha do céu penetrava nas janelas do quarto; invadia as casas, preenchia os olhos de seus donos, entrava pela boca e dominava seus corações. Ela se controlou para não chorar, escovando os fios ondulados com insistência, e imaginou um sol brilhando ao lado de fora com pássaros cantantes num mundo em que seu marido e sua filha ainda estivessem vivos.

Nada parecia-se com os contos de fadas que tanto gostava. Eles haviam sido seu primeiro contato com o mundo dos trouxas quando estava em Hogwarts e era apenas uma menina sozinha e repreendida por todos por ter caído na casa errada. Uma colega de quarto lhe ofereceu aquele livro, dizendo que iria fazê-la ficar mais alegre pois várias histórias ali eram felizes. Ela então leu; primeiro, o conto de uma pobre donzela colocada para dormir por uma feiticeira má. Depois, uma jovem com a pele branca como a neve e cabelos negros como ébano que atraía pássaros com sua voz. Por fim, a enteada maltrapilha, feita de empregada pela madrasta, que havia tido uma noite em sapatos de cristal.

A pequena dama leu e se apaixonou por aquelas meninas tão sofridas. Elas eram como ela; renegadas, perseguidas e indesejadas, mas sempre terminavam felizes. Andromeda teve certeza, assim que leu a última linha da última página, que também teria seu final feliz. Pediu, profundamente tocada, que a menina lhe desse o livro; e com um esforço vísivel, a garota lhe presenteou com aquela preciosidade. Ela também gostava das histórias, e por isso Andromeda lhe prometeu que ela podia pegá-lo a hora que quisesse.

Sua colega havia pego o livro emprestado várias vezes; mas sempre com aquele olhar de dor, lhe devolvia o exemplar. Daisy era uma menina boa, Andromeda sabia disso; sabia que Daisy também teria seu príncipe e seu castelo. Bastava esperar para crescer um pouco mais - todo o resto viria a seu tempo, e aconteceria da forma que tinha que acontecer.

Era difícil, entretanto, pensar em um destino feliz ali. Ela largou a escova e passou as mãos pelo próprio rosto, soltando um suspiro longo. Atrás de si, perfeitamente acomodado no carrinho, Teddy deu uma risadinha infantil e estendeu as mãos pequenas para cima, exibindo-as sem consciência do que estava fazendo. Andromeda fitou as mãos do neto com seu coração se enchendo de uma ternura dolorosa e, contra todas as intempéries, sorriu. Ao contrário de um final, ele era um ínicio.

Sua própria história lhe apontara vários inícios. O fim de Hogwarts fora o fim de sua infância, e lhe trouxera uma dura batalha: reagir ou se resignar a sua família e seus conceitos. Era tarde demais, porém, para Druella convencê-la a ficar; e Andromeda partiu, para lutar em prol de sua vida e suas opiniões assim como aquelas princesas lutaram contra seus opressores. Nunca mais viu os cabelos negros da irmã mais velha sobre o seu rosto, a lhe atormentar com histórias terríveis ou ameaças, ou tampouco ouviu o choro fino e conformado de Narcissa abafado contra o travesseiro. O hálito de whisky de seu pai já não invadia suas narinas e a voz estridente de sua mãe não lhe deixou saudades; entretanto, deixar a Mansão Black era como deixar uma parte da sua alma para trás.

Mas acreditava em seu futuro, e a dama encheu-se de coragem para enfrentar o mundo sozinha. Logo depois, seu príncipe encantado aparecera; e Ted preenchera seus dias de cor e romantismo, a despeito do fato de ser nascido-trouxa ou de qualquer outra característica que pudesse desagradar a qualquer um. Seu casamento com ele fora o ponto final de sua participação na família Black e o começo de uma nova e excitante realidade.

Ela acreditara ter encontrado a felicidade. Mas aquilo se mostrou inteiramente falso quando Andromeda descobriu-se grávida - porque o que sentia podia ser dignamente chamado de felicidade. Estava esperando sua filha, a única coisa que faltava em sua vida, e a presença de Nymphadora completara aquele sonho. Não tinha a menor idéia de como estava Daisy, àquela altura, mas desejava que a colega estivesse sentindo a realização que ela mesma sentia. Luz era somente o que via, e esta cegava seus olhos ao ponto de se alienar para a terrível guerra que era travada fora de seu mundo.

Podia sentir sua filha nos seus braços como no primeiro dia, e os braços de Ted ao redor de si mesma. O ranger da porta cortou seu pensamento e a face receosa de Melinda despontou para dentro do aposento, enquanto Andromeda pegava Teddy no colo e se virava para a mulher.

"Eu sei, está na hora." Disse, e sua própria voz lhe soou estranha e rouca. "Estou indo."

A irmã caçula de seu marido morto deixou-a passar, e pousou a mão nas costas da outra com carinho. Andromeda sequer conseguiu rir sem alegria; não tinha mais ironia para usar. Estava vazia.

"Eu é que devia estar consolando você, Mel." A loira agitou a mão no ar com complacência, suspirando.

"Deixe disso, irmã. Ninguém tem que consolar ninguém. Eu fico com o Teddy, se você quiser." Melinda respondeu, a voz calculada num tom falso de ânimo, e Andromeda assentiu.

"Depois eu quero."

Ela desceu a escada com elegância, traço enraizado em sua criação, como qualquer nobre faria. Ela, porém, daria tudo para não estar ali; daria todo o seu sangue, seu nome, as jóias da sua família, para que aquele desfile de pessoas em luto não fosse realidade. Ficou tentada a conversar com as pessoas como mandava sua educação, mas ignorou todos que se aproximaram. Queria de volta sua família, seu marido, sua bebê; queria de volta sua _vida_, seus sonhos e seu coração inteiro. Queria seu conto de fadas.

O caixão polido doeu como uma lâmina cortando sua pele. Andromeda descobriu, ainda que tarde, que não havia nenhum final feliz reservado a ela. Obrigando-se a se mover, aproximou-se do caixão ouvindo as condolências das pessoas como numa outra dimensão. Seu mundo, seu mundo havia sido destruído tão rapidamente; e ela queria-o tanto de volta que a dor do desejo era mais forte do que a da perda.

Entregou um Teddy alheio ao mundo ao seu redor a Melinda, que chorava um pouco, e se aproximou com dificuldade do corpo da filha. Duas lápides interrompiam a grama verde alguns metros adiante, mas somente uma tinha a frente uma cova cruel cavada para o corpo de Nymphadora; a outra era apenas uma homenagem a seu marido. Andromeda fechou os olhos com força quando pôde vislumbrar a filha, a consciência de sua morte lhe congelando.

Sua princesa. Os cabelos de Dora estavam tristemente castanhos, escorridos ao redor do seu rosto redondo e amoroso. Pensar que ela estava em paz não era consolador; somente a pele fria de Nymphadora chegava a Andromeda, e ela sentiu as lágrimas que pensara esgotar voltando a seus olhos. Ela lera todas aquelas histórias para sua filha, que nunca se deixara enganar; desde criança Dora ria e dizia que era tudo mentira, tolice divertida inventada pelos trouxas. Não havia sido ingênua como Andromeda, mas ganhara um destino ainda mais insensível.

Alguém parou ao seu lado e disse alguma coisa, mas Andromeda não ouviu. Estava concentrada demais em sua dor, seu pesar, tocando a testa da filha sem acreditar na sua partida. Ela podia se lembrar com uma nitidez estonteante do sorriso de Nymphadora após a história da Fera e as lágrimas que ressucitaram aquele que era o grande amor de Bela. "Mamãe, vai me dizer que os trouxas não sabem disso?" Disse, e agitou o urso de pelúcia com impaciência. "Nem a magia pode trazer alguém da morte."

Sua filha estava morta à sua frente, e sequer o corpo de seu marido a nobre dama tinha para velar. Repentinamente, viu-se livre de um pensamento hipócrita; as coisas que as pessoas tentam para trazer os mortos de volta à vida passaram a fazer todo o sentido. Pois ela faria qualquer coisa, _absolutamente_ qualquer coisa, para tê-los de volta a seu lado. Sabia que mesmo a coisa mais aviltante seria executada se pudesse ter Dora e Ted consigo, como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Um poção, uma pedra, um feitiço, um sacrifício, um pranto. Nada, porém, seria capaz de trazê-los de volta; e ainda na infância, sua filha fora mais esperta do que ela aos onze anos por não acreditar naquilo. Andromeda riu sozinha, cheia de amargura, e se inclinou para perto de sua princesa para lhe dizer aquilo que não deveria jamais ser dito de uma mãe para uma filha.

"Adeus, Nymphadora." Murmurou, quase sem conseguir pronunciar o que o seu coração relutava em acreditar. "Adeus, minha linda."

Adeus, uma palavra que significava uma despedida eterna. Inconsolável, a dama apenas chorava - e entre os soluços que escapavam fora de seu controle, uma lágrima caiu de seus cílios sobre o rosto pálido de sua filha.

Tonks não acordou.

Andromeda se sentiu tola mais uma vez.

* * *

**o** Fala se não foi muita sacanagem. -.-' 


End file.
